


The Distant Light

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia is the last Celestial wizard in existence, after the Great Celestial Extinction. She has all 12 zodiac keys, all the silver keys, and the 13th gate. When a girl shows up at Fairy Tail claiming to be Lucy's twin, and on the run from a wizard-devouring monster, what turns could Lucy's life take? Both with her new found twin and a certain hot-headed dragonslayer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distant Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> NALU IS FOREVER SHIP BRAH
> 
> ON TO THE STORAYY!
> 
> ENJOY OR I'LL HAVE NATSU SET YOU ON FIRE XD
> 
> (Jk, I kid xD)
> 
> I'VE HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR ERMAGERD!
> 
> BOUNCY BOUNCY JESSICA IS HYPER XD
> 
> Ok I'll stop now...

Lucy

It had been a relatively relaxed, normal day in the Fairy Tail Guild today. Well, as far as "relaxed" goes in my guild.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel brawling, Erza eating cake, and Elfman yelling about "real men."

I was currently sitting beside Levy, who had a book in her hands, reading. I was watching Natsu in his brawl with Gray and Gajeel, unknowingly smiling to myself while I looked at the pink haired dragonslayer.

I caught myself thinking back on the past few years, before and after I joined Fairy Tail.

I, currently, was the last wizard of my kind in existence; a Celestial Spirit Wizard. As a result of being one of a kind, I had acquired all of the known gate keys; the 12 Zodiac Keys, the 13th Gate, and all of the silver keys.

Some of the keys were handed down to me from my mother, some I've bought, but most of the rest, I obtained from two girls: Solano and Yukino.

They approached me one day, claiming that they could no longer use the keys, and that they knew I could adequately care for them.

I wish I knew what happened to them; because after they gave me the keys, I hadn't seen them since, and it's been years...

The sudden sound of the guild's door slamming open against the wall jarred me out of my stupor, only to have my breath catch in my throat.

The girl that stood in the doorway, under the hood of her cloak, she looked exactly like me.

Same chocolate brown eyes, same blonde hair, and the same fair skin.

"This...This is Fairy Tail, right?" She spoke after a few heartbeats of silence.

Master approached her, answering neutrally. "It is. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. I need to speak with her." She said feverently, her expression suddenly like a nervous fire was lit inside her.

"I'll need an explanation before I grant that request." Master said, his voice firm.

"It's...uh...I'm..." My look-alike hesitated before speaking again. "My name is Lorali Lynn Heartfilia, and Lucy Heartfilia is my twin sister."

I swear, you could hear a pin drop in the guild hall when she said that. I was the first to break the silence, standing up from my chair.

"But I don't have any siblings!" I protested.

Everyone's eyes turned from me to Lorali as she responded. "You just didn't know." She said, her voice sad. "I was taken from the estate as an infant by one of our servants at the time, and I was sold off again and again because of my high value as an heiress. They extorted our family for years, until I escaped." She explained.

"We were both so young, do we don't remember every detail, but that's what I was told." She said the last part timidly, hesitant.

I sighed, I could see that she was telling the truth. "Well, Lorali, what is this urgent matter we needed to speak about?" I asked.

Lorali's face took on a look of fear at my question. "I'm being hunted." She said.

"By what?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"It's...I don't really know what it is! But it wants to kill me, I do know that." She said, her hands clenching into trembling fists. "I'm no fighter, I can't use magic, but I don't wanna be a helpless victim!" She said fiercely, adamantly.

After the words left her mouth, Natsu walked up beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll help you, won't we, Lucy?" He said, looking to me.

"Right." I said in agreement, smiling at Natsu, then Lorali. Lorali looked relieved at my words. "Thank you, Lucy-nii!" She said gratefully.

The rest of the guild hall filled with hushed conversations as I took Lorali over to the table I was sitting at with Levy. "Lorali, this is Levy." I said, introducing the bluenette.

"Hi!" Levy greeted her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Levy." Lorali said politely as she smiled back, sitting down beside me and pushing the hood of her cloak off her head.

"Oh, you know, Lorali's appearance made me think of a section in a book that I read once; one that talked about Celestial Wizards!" Levy told us, her eyes lighting up.

"Really? What did it say?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, the book talked about how twin Celestial Wizards are born once every millennia, and that the destiny of the twins is to deliver a world in darkness to the light. It also said something about the twins being able to contract the same spirits." Levy told us.

"That's incredible." I said, and Lorali nodded in agreement. "It is. The only reason it couldn't be us though is the fact I'm not a wizard." She said, sounding dejected.

"Maybe you aren't now, but you could be." I said, looking my twin in the eyes seriously.

"What do you mean, Lucy-nii?" She asked in confusion.

"I could train you! If you're my twin, the potential is there, you just don't know how to use it!" I said feverently.

She still looked uncertain, but I could see that my words had sparked a bit of hope in her.

"If you believe that I can, I'm willing to try." She said after a moment, the tips of her mouth curving upwards.

"If you're anything like Lucy, I know that you can do this." Natsu's voice said behind us, grinning at Lorali and I.

And with that, I began training my twin sister in the art of Celestial Magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar rush end ;^;
> 
> Goodnight minna :3


End file.
